Une histoire de thème
by Lili76
Summary: Madame Bustier a une demande bien étrange, et épuisée par une nuit à chasser l'Akuma, Marinette n'a rien écouté.


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Thème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Il nous faut un thème !

L'enthousiasme débordant d'Alya fit sursauter violemment Marinette. Cette dernière était avachie sur sa table, les yeux mi-clos, essayant de récupérer d'une nuit riche en Akumas.

Alya sautillait littéralement, et Marinette ouvrit un œil perplexe.  
\- Quoi ?

Loin de se vexer son amie se mit à rire, amusée.  
\- Marinette, il t'arrive de dormir la nuit ? Tu devrais essayer, ça changerait ta vie.

Marinnette grimaça et grogna sans répondre.  
Devant elle, Nino et Adrien se retournèrent, gloussant face à la scène.

Nino jeta un coup d'oeil complice à Alya avant de ricaner.  
\- Marinette n'est pas la seule à faire des folies de ses nuits. Adrien aussi manque de sommeil.

Les deux concernés rougirent violemment et leur regard se croisèrent brièvement.

Marinette se redressa, cherchant à détourner l'attention.  
\- Tu parlais de thème, Alya ?

La jolie métisse pétillante gloussa, comprenant que l'intention de Marinette était de changer de sujet. Prenant pitié de son amie, elle acquiesça.  
\- Oui. Tu n'as pas écouté Madame Bustier ? Nous devons trouver un thème pour la boum de fin d'année. Le collège a décidé d'organiser un genre de bal comme aux États-Unis. Cool, non ?

Marinette hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.  
\- Super ! Et... Elle cherche quel type de thème ?

Alya leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Sérieusement ? Mais à quel moment as-tu cessé d'écouter exactement ?

Marinette baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Pour être honnête, elle somnolait depuis son arrivée en classe, la nuit avait été bien trop courte.  
Si un jour elle devait expliquer ce que lui avait apporté son rôle de Ladybug, héroïne masquée de Paris, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle avait du apprendre à dormir les yeux ouverts en cours pour récupérer des nuits à chasser l'Akuma.

Heureusement pour elle et son coéquipier, le Papillon semblait ne pas être un noctambule. Les attaques en pleine nuit étaient extrêmement rares.

La jeune fille devint écarlate lorsqu'elle entendit Adrien glousser doucement. Elle leva timidement les yeux, et croisa le regard vert du garçon de ses rêves, qui la regardait avec une tendresse amusée.  
Elle esquissa un sourire, son teint prenant une couleur violacée.

Alya, toujours aussi énergique, attira l'attention à nouveau sur elle.  
\- Alors, ce thème ? Il nous faut quelque chose qui pourrait permettre de s'appliquer à toute la soirée.

Nino haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est obligé ? On y va et puis voilà. Pas besoin de thème !

Alya grogna en secouant la tête.  
\- Peu importe. Il faut un fichu thème. Pour la déco, la musique, les tenues, et tout. C'est pas compliqué quand même ?

Nino gloussa amusé.  
\- C'est stupide ! De la bonne musique et entre potes, c'est pareil !

Alya serrait les poings, furieuse. Marinette, voyant que la jeune fille était prête à hurler sur son petit ami, se redressa avec dans l'idée de lancer un mot, n'importe lequel pour détourner l'attention.  
Dans la manœuvre, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Adrien, et ses yeux couleurs ciel d'été s'ancrèrent dans le vert incroyable de ceux d'Adrien.

Elle oublia instantanément le mot qu'elle avait prévu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et avec horreur s'entendit prononcer :  
\- Et pourquoi pas le thème de l'amour ?

Lorsque les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer montèrent à son cerveau, Marinette eut l'impression d'entrer en combustion spontanée.  
Elle gémit doucement, prête à se glisser sous la table de honte.

Mais Alya s'enthousiasma immédiatement.  
\- Mais oui ! C'est génial ça Marinette ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde va adorer !

Marinette glissa un oeil rond vers sa meilleure amie, stupéfaite. Elle bégaya lamentablement.  
\- Qu...Quoi ? T'es sûre ?

Mais Alya était déjà partie à toute vitesse près de Madame Bustier, toute frétillante, prête à annoncer le thème choisi par leur groupe à la classe entière.

Marinette gémit.  
\- C'est un désastre...

Adrien rit doucement, et posa une main chaude sur son bras.  
\- Mais non Marinette, c'était une idée géniale.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, et préféra ne rien dire, de peur de se ridiculiser. Même si elle était un peu plus détendue en présence d'Adrien, elle avait encore du mal à s'exprimer normalement...

Alya venait de lancer le thème face à la classe et tout le monde s'enthousiasma immédiatement, excepté Chloé Bourgeois et son âme damnée bien évidemment. Sabrina jeta cependant un regard en coin vers leur groupe avec un léger sourire...

Madame Bustier joignit les mains et s'extasia.  
\- C'est une idée merveilleuse ! Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous propose de retenir ce thème. Nous pourrions travailler dessus pour notre classe, je suis certaine que toute l'école ne pourra que se joindre à nous !

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, anéantie.

Elle était maudite. Définitivement...


End file.
